James Sirius Potter y una Slytherin de armas tomar
by Evelily616
Summary: James Sirius Potter es el digno sucesor de los míticos James Potter y Sirius Black. Pero la horma de su zapato se cruzará en su camino: Alya Haworth, una Slytherin de armas tomar que nunca deja indiferente al primogénito de Harry Potter.


**VERDE NAVIDAD Y UN BESO SIN MUÉRDAGO**

\- ¡James Sirius Potter, regrese aquí inmediatamente!

No sabía cuántas veces a lo largo de su corta existencia había escuchado a la profesora McGonagall gritándole esas seis palabras, siempre en el mismo orden, y siempre con el mismo tono. El muchacho cerró los ojos con gesto de dolor al saber lo que se le venía encima: otro castigo, pero inmediatamente adoptó una pose más relajada y una sonrisa inocente asomó a sus labios antes de girarse para encontrarse con su enfurecida directora.

La mujer llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto del que no escapaba un solo pelo, confiriéndole un aspecto del todo estricto. Sus labios se hallaban fruncidos hasta el extremo, llegando a parecer blanquecinos, y sus ojos, verdes y vivos, lo escudriñaban de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? - Preguntó la mujer con tono directo.

\- Nada, profesora. - Aseguró el chico, manteniendo el gesto inocente que tantas veces había ensayado.

\- ¿Se está burlando de mí, señor Potter? - Volvió a preguntar Minerva McGonagall, cruzándose de brazos.

De repente a James le pareció mucho más imponente, pero no debía venirse abajo. No podía. Tenía que seguir fingiendo que no había pasado nada si quería salir de allí sin un castigo en la última semana antes de las vacaciones. Sus padres lo habían dejado meridianamente claro: _si vuelven a castigarte antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, olvídate de tener escoba nueva_.

\- Le juro que no he hecho nada, profesora McGonagall. - Dijo de nuevo el chico, pestañeando repetidamente.

La mujer suspiró con impaciencia, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Podría explicarme entonces qué hacía esto cayéndose de su bolsillo mientras salía a toda prisa del despacho del señor Filch?

Minerva McGonagall extendió un brazo antes de abrir la palma de la mano. ¡Mierda! James notó que el color abandonaba sus mejillas y que se le secaba la boca en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

\- No… No sé qué es eso, profesora. - Balbuceó el chico - No lo había visto nunca.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y se acercó el envoltorio de color verde brillante a la cara.

\- _Moco superpegajoso de alta intensidad_. - Leyó en voz alta - Disfruta con esta pequeña maravilla que se adhiere a cualquier tipo de superficie y crece sobre ella, cubriéndola de una asquerosa masa viscosa de color verde que haría vomitar a un dementor. - McGonagall terminó de leer lo que ponía en la parte delantera del envoltorio y miró de nuevo al chico - ¿No ha visto esto nunca? Porque lleva el símbolo de la tienda de su tío, George Weasley.

James Sirius Potter había empezado a sudar como si estuviese corriendo una maratón. ¿Cómo podía escapar del atolladero? Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de su profesora, sabía que así parecería que no tenía nada que ocultar.

\- No recuerdo haberlo visto. - Insistió James con inocencia.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Cree que si entro ahora mismo al despacho del señor Filch no encontraré ningún… - volvió a leer el envoltorio - moco superpegajoso de alta intensidad?

\- No puedo saberlo, no he estado ahí dentro. - Contestó James, encogiéndose de hombros.

Minerva McGonagall le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero finalmente suspiró con derrota y se guardó el envoltorio en el bolsillo.

\- Le advierto, señor Potter, de que lleva usted quince castigos en lo que va de trimestre. Esta vez seré benevolente, pero si le pillo haciendo algo sospechoso en lo que queda de semana, tenga por seguro que no me importará aguarle las fiestas.

James no sabía si debía darle las gracias o mantener la boca cerrada, así que, como siempre que se encontraba en esa diatriba, decidió que lo mejor era callarse.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Vaya a comer!

La mujer le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que podía irse y James no dudó un segundo en salir corriendo hacia las escaleras, sin poder creer aún la suerte que había tenido. Antes de llegar al recodo del pasillo escuchó a Filch dándole los buenos días a la directora. James giró a la derecha, pero en lugar de seguir corriendo hasta el Gran Comedor, se ocultó tras la pared, asomándose ligeramente para ver lo que sucedía cuando abriese la puerta. El conserje continuaba hablando con Minerva McGonagall mientras abría la puerta de su despacho. James se mordió el labio con gesto expectante y tuvo que ahogar una carcajada cuando escuchó el grito ahogado de Filch invadiendo el pasillo.

\- ¡Mi gata! - Gritó el hombre con tono lacrimógeno - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ¡Mi pobre gata!

\- No se ponga así. - Le dijo la profesora, quitándole importancia - Se quita con agua.

Filch salió del despacho con su gata, la Señora Norris, entre las manos. James observó con regocijo que el _moco superpegajoso de alta intensidad_ se le había extendido por todo el cuerpo. Parecía que un troll le hubiese estornudad encima. Cuando el conserje estuvo demasiado cerca de él, James volvió a salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

A James Sirius Potter le encantaba la Navidad. Siempre había sido su época favorita del año. Le gustaba escuchar villancicos por los pasillos del colegio, le gustaban los dulces que los elfos solo hacían en esas fechas, le gustaba que todo el castillo estuviese decorado con guirnaldas brillantes y nieve mágica, con hadas cantarinas, bastones de caramelo y campanitas doradas, le gustaba ver a Hagrid llevando enormes árboles al Gran Comedor, pero sin duda alguna, lo que más le gustaba eran los petardos. En aquellas fechas nadie le prohibía tirar petardos y bengalas. Incluso su tío George solía regalarle una caja bien grande por Navidad, eso sí, sin que lo supiesen sus padres.

\- ¿Dónde de hafías medido? - Le preguntó su primo Fred cuando se sentó junto a él en la mesa de Gryffindor.

El chico ya estaba comiendo. Comer es un decir. Podría describirse más exactamente su acción como devorar un muslo de pavo como si de una fiera salvaje se tratase. James se remangó la túnica negra del colegio y se apartó un poco de asado en su plato.

\- El _moco superpegajoso de alta intensidad_ funciona a las mil maravillas. - Le dijo a Fred.

\- ¿Lo has hecho? - Preguntó su primo después de tragarse lo que tenía en la boca y que James dudaba que hubiese siquiera masticado.

\- Era vomitivo. - Aseguró James, comiendo con apetito - Parecía que la gata de Filch hubiese nadado en una bañera de mocos de troll.

\- ¡Qué asco! - Rio Fred - Entonces, ¿lo haremos?

\- ¡Pues claro!

James miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Su hermano Albus comía tranquilamente junto a su amigo Scorpius Malfoy. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Que se apellidaba Malfoy! ¿Cómo podía su hermano, su único hermano, ser amigo de ese… rubio repipi que parecía una chica?

\- Pobre Albus, la verdad. - Murmuró Fred a su lado - Deberíamos darle un poco de tregua o nos terminará odiando.

\- No empieces con tonterías. - Repuso James - Es una broma de despedida de año. Como una novatada.

\- El año pasado le hicimos muchas "novatadas". - Dijo su primo.

\- Pues le haremos otra más. - James miró a Fred - ¿No irás a echarte atrás?

Fred meneó la cabeza.

\- Es que ya nos pasamos un poco la última vez con lo de esconderle su ropa interior en el despacho de Slughorn. - Opinó Fred - A mí Albus me cae bien, aunque esté en Slytherin.

\- No te pongas sentimental. A mí también me cae bien, es mi hermano. - Dijo James - Pero es mi hermano pequeño, así que le toca aguantarse.

A sus catorce años de edad, James Sirius Potter era uno de los chicos más conocidos de Hogwarts por motivos más que evidentes. En primer lugar, y no por ello menos importante, por ser su padre quien era. Pero además, James jugaba como buscador en el equipo de quidditch y hacía méritos más que de sobra como para ganarse la fama de gamberro, bromista y fanfarrón que tenía.

El muchacho miró la fotografía que guardaba en una pequeña agenda encuadernada en piel que su padre le había regalado. En ella aparecían su abuelo, James Charlus Potter, junto a su mejor amigo - y padrino de su padre - Sirius Orión Black. Desgraciadamente ambos murieron mucho antes de que él naciese, pero había escuchado tantas historias sobre ellos que a veces le parecía conocerlos de toda la vida. Además, todo el mundo decía que James era igual que su abuelo. Juraría que incluso una vez a la profesora McGonagall se le saltaron las lágrimas cuando le preguntó cómo era su abuelo cuando estaba en el colegio y ella le contestó: _exactamente igual que tú_. Y aunque Sirius Black no era familia directa de James, su padre solía repetirle que algo tendría que ver el nombre, porque tenía el mismo pronto que su difunto padrino. _La mezcla perfecta_ , solía pensar James.

\- ¿Vas a necesitar este libro?

James alzó la vista desde la foto. Alya Haworth lo observaba de pie frente a él. Tenía el cabello, tan negro como el carbón, recogido en una alta cola de caballo - algo despeinada - que le llegaba a media espalda y que destacaba contra su piel clara y contra sus ojos, de un color verde tan intenso que le recordaban a dos brillantes manzanas. James podría haber reconocido que era una chica bastante guapa si no hubiese sido porque era una slytherin.

\- Pues sí. - Dijo James, sonriendo de medio lado con burla y cogiendo el libro que tenía muerto de la risa encima de la mesa.

Alya Haworth frunció los labios y soltó un suspiro impaciente. James la había cabreado tantas veces que conocía cada uno de los movimientos que hacían sus músculos faciales.

\- Lo siento, el error ha sido mío. - Dijo la chica - Se me olvidaba que eras imbécil y que contigo sobra la educación.

\- Gracias. - Sonrió de nuevo con insolencia.

\- Como no estás utilizando el libro, me lo llevo.

Alya extendió las manos hasta el libro. James intentó apartarlo, pero pesaba más de lo que había pensado y no fue tan rápido como la muchacha, que se aferró al volumen de tal manera que James pensó que tenía garras. El chico sujetó el libro por el otro extremo, tirando de él para evitar que Haworth se lo arrebatase hasta el punto de inclinar un poco la silla hacia atrás. El forcejeo silencioso duró apenas unos segundos. La muy tramposa lo soltó repentinamente y James cayó de espaldas produciendo un gran estrépito. Todos los presentes en la biblioteca estallaron en carcajadas. Alya había corrido a sentarse en la silla desocupada que había frente a suya, fingiendo un gran asombro.

\- ¡Señor Potter!

La señora Pince, la anciana bibliotecaria de Hogwarts, acababa de salir de detrás de su robusto escritorio - desde el cual custodiaba sus dominios con mano de hierro - y se acercaba a él con expresión severa.

\- Recoja sus cosas y desaparezca de mi vista inmediatamente. - Ordenó la mujer, escudriñándolo todo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había roto nada - A este paso voy a tener que prohibir su entrada.

James frunció los labios y siguió con ojos furiosos a la bibliotecaria hasta que hubo vuelto a su puesto de trabajo. Cuando se puso en pie y se colocó la túnica, notando decenas de ojos puestos en él, vio que Haworth se había apropiado del libro de Herbología que no había querido dejarle.

\- Gracias por el libro. - Sonrió con sorna.

\- Eres una sucia tramposa, como todos los slytherin. - Murmuró el chico, enojado mientras recogía sus libros y pergaminos y los metía en su mochila.

\- Y tú tan fanfarrón, como todos los gryffindor. - La chica se puso en pie con gesto satisfecho - Supongo que esto es lo que le pasa a los leones arrogantes como tú por creerse tan listos.

Luego la muchacha volvió a su mesa y James tuvo que abandonar la biblioteca. Pince lo miraba atentamente para asegurarse de que no remoloneaba. Se echó la mochila al hombro y salió de allí alzando la barbilla con chulería.

\- Mira que dejarte vapulear así por una slytherin…

Fred Weasley meneó de nuevo la cabeza. En Hogwarts las noticias volaban y, por supuesto, el incidente ocurrido en la biblioteca había llegado a oídos de su primo y compañero de curso. James refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero no dijo nada. Mantuvo los ojos clavados en sus deberes de Transformaciones.

\- Sois unos antiguos. - Intervino su prima Rose, que se había sentado con ellos en una de las mesas del fondo de la Sala Común - ¿Por qué les tenéis tanta manía a los slytherin? No son ogros.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué tendrán esa cara de lelos y esos culos de ogro tan gordos? - Preguntó Fred, componiendo una mueca de falsa curiosidad.

Rose, que tenía un año menos que ellos, suspiró con algo de impaciencia.

\- Pues yo tengo muchas amigas de Slytherin. - Contestó.

\- Porque tú no tienes principios. - Apuntó James, sonriendo a su prima.

\- Por favor James… Me gustaría que conocieses el significado de la expresión "tener principios". - Le dijo la chica - Odiar indiscriminadamente a una persona porque es de otra casa no es tener principios.

\- De una casa que mantiene una rivalidad ancestral con la nuestra. - Añadió Fred.

\- No sabía que eras tan tradicionalista, Fred. - Dijo Rose - Lo tendré en cuenta cuando intentes librarte de la ancestral tradición de ayudar a la abuela con la limpieza general de verano.

\- Son cosas totalmente diferentes. - Aseguró el chico.

La chica pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír. James chocó la mano de su primo, satisfecho ante la respuesta.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que… - empezó a decir Rose.

\- Lo que quieres decir no nos importa, mocosa. - Dijo James - Alya Haworth es una estúpida, tramposa y presumida.

\- ¿Alya Haworth presumida? - Rose alzó las cejas - Yo creo que lo que pasa es que aún te duele que te ganase en el último partido de quidditch.

Fred estalló en carcajadas, pero a James no le hizo la más mínima gracia. Alya Haworth jugaba como buscadora en el equipo de su casa, exactamente igual que él, y mantenían una profunda rivalidad por ello. Lo peor vino el año anterior, cuando Slytherin se hizo con la Copa de Quidditch después de que la chica le arrebatase la snitch tras un soberbio vuelo en el que casi consigue matar a James. En realidad, la culpa fue de James, que estaba tan concentrado en el mano a mano con Haworth que no vio lo cerca que estaba del suelo. El resultado fueron tres días de enfermería y quedarse sin escoba. Sus padres, que no eran de colmarlos de caprichos - _porque hay que aprender a esforzarse_ -, le habían dicho que tendría que esperar hasta navidades para tener una escoba nueva y solo si sacaba buenas notas y no lo castigaban mucho. Se conformaban con que tuviese menos castigos que el año anterior.

\- Tuvo suerte. - Dijo James con tono indiferente.

\- Te quito la snitch delante de tus narices. - Apuntó Rose, sonriendo con las cejas en alto.

\- ¡Bueno, ya vale! - James se puso en pie con indignación - ¿Es que hoy es el día de "vamos a machacar a James"?

\- Me encanta cuando te pones a gruñir. - Sonrió Rose, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a su primo Fred.

\- Sí. Te pones muy guapo. - Aseguró Fred.

\- ¿Tú también? - James miró a su primo sin dar crédito - No me esperaba esto de ti.

El chico cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse de la Sala Común con gesto altanero.

\- ¿Dónde vas? - Le gritó Fred desde la mesa, balanceándose sobre las patas traseras de la silla.

\- ¡A algún sitio donde no haya cretinos desagradecidos como vosotros! - Le espetó James sin pararse a mirarlos.

Unas chicas de tercero le sonrieron al pasar y James les guiñó un ojo, dedicándole esa bonita sonrisa que, no sabía por qué, tanto les gustaba. Las chicas empezaron a cuchichear con emoción, pero él salió de allí igual que había salido de la biblioteca. Definitivamente, aquel no era su día.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras desde la Torre de Gryffindor pensó que no sabía muy bien a qué lugar dirigirse. Le quedaban pocos sitios a los que ir. No podía ir a la biblioteca. Tampoco quería regresar a la Sala Común, donde Fred y Rose se habían aliado contra él. James se pasó una mano por el pelo y se encaminó por un pasillo del cuarto piso donde había armaduras cantando villancicos.

 _Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_

 _Jingle all the way_

 _Oh, what fun it is to ride_

 _In a one horse open sleigh_

 _Jingle bells, jingle bells_

 _Jingle all the way_

 _Oh, what fun it is to ride_

 _In a one horse open sleigh_

El chico se puso a tararear la cancioncilla una vez que hubo bajado al siguiente piso. Debía reconocer que era pegadiza. Seguramente esas armaduras las habría encantado el profesor de Estudios Muggles, porque era el villancico que habían estado escuchando unos días atrás en clase.

No había apenas gente por los pasillos. James supuso que la mayoría del alumnado de Hogwarts estaría intentando adelantar deberes para tener menos trabajo durante las vacaciones. Llegó al primer piso y aún no sabía dónde ir. Normalmente James nunca estaba solo y siempre tenía planes, así que se sentía un poco incómodo vagando por el castillo con la mochila al hombro y sin ningún propósito.

\- James.

La voz de Hagrid sonó a su espalda. El chico sonrió automáticamente, porque le tenía un gran cariño al guardabosques de Hogwarts, que además era su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Llegaba arrastrando un enorme abeto por la puerta principal del castillo, totalmente cubierto de copos de nieve de los pies a la cabeza.

\- ¡Hagrid!

\- No irías a salir, ¿verdad? Hay una tormenta de nieve infernal ahí fuera. - Le aseguró el semigigante, caminando en dirección al Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - Preguntó el chico, mirando el árbol.

\- ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

\- No. - Negó el chico.

\- Podrías ayudarnos entonces con los adornos del Gran Comedor. Quedan dos árboles por adornar y hay que poner guirnaldas y bolas por el techo.

James nunca había participado en ese tipo de labores. Siempre había dado por hecho que eso era cosa de los profesores, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y así podía pasar un rato con Hagrid. Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, descubrió que había muchos alumnos ayudando a los profesores con la decoración. La mayoría eran de cursos superiores y prefectos, pero también vio a algunos de su mismo curso.

\- Vamos a dejar esto por allí.

James siguió a Hagrid hasta el final del Gran Comedor, donde el guardabosques dejó el árbol. A continuación, comenzó a quitarse su voluminoso abrigo de piel, sus guantes, una bufanda y un gorro que llevaba calado hasta las cejas.

\- Bien. - El profesor Flitwick, un anciano y diminuto hombrecillo, se acercó a ellos con gesto sonriente - Chicos, ayudadme a poner en pie este árbol y empezaremos a adornarlo.

James miró al grupo de chicos y chicas que se acercaban hasta ellos, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió a Alya Haworth entre ellos. ¿Es que se la iba a encontrar en todas partes esa tarde? James torció el gesto al ver a Haworth levantar las cejas con diversión.

\- Señor Potter, no se quede ahí parado, apunte usted también con su varita. - Le pidió el profesor Flitwick.

Una vez que consiguieron entre todos poner el monumental abeto en pie, Hagrid le dio a James una caja de adornos navideños y le encargó que se ocupase de la base del árbol. El profesor Flitwick parecía algo preocupado por tenerlo allí y no dejaba de lanzarle miradas nerviosas. El chico trabajaba en silencio hasta que notó que alguien se agachaba a su lado para ayudarlo. Antes de mirar ya sabía de quien se trataba.

\- No sabía que te gustase tanto la Navidad como para venir a ayudar con los adornos. - Dijo Haworth colocando cuidadosamente una campanilla parlanchina en una de las ramas del árbol.

James no contestó y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

\- ¿No me dirás que estás enfadado por lo de la biblioteca? - Preguntó la chica, soltando una risita cantarina al final - Venga, Potter, que no ha sido para tanto. Te echan continuamente de la biblioteca.

\- Pero esta vez no ha sido por mi culpa. - Hizo notar James.

\- En realidad sí. Podrías haberme dado el libro sin más, no estabas utilizándolo. - Respondió Alya.

James meneó la cabeza después de soltar un bufido desdeñoso. Alya volvió a meter la mano en la caja. Esta vez cogió una bolita roja con una cara pintada que gritaba _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

\- Hoy he estado ayudando a tu hermano con unos encantamientos. - Prosiguió hablando la chica - Es muy inteligente. Supongo que no habrá salido a ti.

James la miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Podrías dejarme trabajar en paz? - Preguntó el chico con el tono más educado que pudo. No quería que lo echasen también de allí y que Hagrid le llamase la atención.

Alya intentó reprimir una sonrisa, pero James podía verla brillando en sus ojos e incluso la intuía en las comisuras de sus labios.

\- ¿No te hablas con Albus? - Inquirió de nuevo la morena.

\- No sabía que te importaba tanto mi vida privada, Haworth. - Contestó James.

\- Es que nunca te veo con él, eso es todo. - La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

\- Si estuviese en Gryffindor podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

No es que no se hablase con Albus, a pesar de que el año anterior, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador lo puso en Slytherin, a James casi le da un patatús allí mismo. Pero claro, estar en casas separadas solía provocar aquello, porque normalmente los alumnos iban a sus respectivas Salas Comunes a pasar su tiempo libre, y las suyas estaban cada una en una punta del castillo, que además era gigantesco.

\- ¿Qué tendrá que ver eso? - Alya frunció el ceño.

\- Si no estuvieseis escondidos en las mazmorras… - empezó a decir James.

\- ¿Te dan miedo las mazmorras? - Preguntó la chica con sorna.

\- ¡No! - Exclamó James, ganándose otra mirada por parte de Flitwick - No me dan miedo. Hay pocas cosas que consigan asustarme. - Dijo James con chulería.

\- Y las mazmorras son una de ellas. - Dijo Alya sonriendo de lado a lado hasta que James gruñó por lo bajo - ¡Es una broma! ¡Creía que te gustaban las bromas!

James desvió la mirada desde la chica hasta el árbol nuevamente.

\- Me gustan cuando tienen gracia. - Contestó el chico.

\- Es verdad. - Dijo la chica con tono irónico - Se me olvidaba que tú eres la monda.

Alya alzó las cejas. Sus dedos anudaron con delicadeza un lazo escarlata alrededor de otra de las ramas. El buscador de Gryffindor ni siquiera perdió el tiempo en contestarle. Sería gastar saliva innecesariamente. Alya era de esas chicas que siempre, dijeses lo que dijeses, tenían algo que apostillar, y eso lo sacaba de quicio.

\- Señorita Haworth. - El profesor Flitwick la llamó cariñosamente - ¿Podría encargarse de estas guirnaldas? Tengo que ordenar el coro de hadas.

\- Por supuesto profesor Flitwick.

\- Por supuesto profesor Flitwick. - Repitió James con voz aguda y cantarina, y mucho más melosa de lo que había sonado la de la chica.

Alya le dirigió una mirada altanera y se puso en pie. La muchacha le sonrió de medio lado antes de darle un toquecito con el talón a la caja de adornos que James debía ordenar. La caja volcó de medio lado y todos los adornos se desparramaron por el suelo. Las bolas rodaron varios metros y las campanillas empezaron a tintinear, provocando un sonido agudo y espantosamente molesto.

\- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Tenga más cuidado! - Le reprendió el profesor Flitwick - Recójalo todo inmediatamente.

\- Pero profesor…

\- ¡Recójalo!

El profesor de Encantamientos avanzó con cuidado entre los adornos que seguían en el suelo fulminándolo con la mirada. Hagrid cabeceó con gesto reprobatorio antes de continuar colocando muérdago entre las velas flotantes. James frunció entonces los labios y miró a la chica morena que estaba a unos metros de él, con expresión tranquila, como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida. La muchacha giró el rostro con una sonrisa simpática en los labios. Alya Haworth necesitaba un buen escarmiento.

James pensó durante días qué podía hacer para que castigasen a Alya Haworth, pero sorprendentemente, la inspiración lo había abandonado. En realidad, se conformaba con prepararle una broma que consiguiese enfurecerla. El último día en Hogwarts se acercaba y James Sirius Potter veía pasar las horas sin que se le ocurriese nada lo suficientemente ingenioso. ¡Podría enterrarla en la nieve! ¡Eso seguro que la pondría como loca! Aunque claro, así también podría matarla de frío. No es que él fuese a echarla de menos, pero estaba seguro de que podrían encerrarlo en Azkaban por eso. ¿Y si decía que había sido sin querer? ¿No se apiadarían de él? Bueno, dejaría ese plan como última opción.

También podría encerrarla en algún armario de las escobas hasta que le pidiese perdón. No. Gritaría y todos la escucharían. ¡Ya lo tenía! ¡Podía trucar su escoba para que se estrellase la próxima vez que volase con ella! ¡O podría dejarla en el Bosque Prohibido! ¿Por qué sólo se le ocurrían ideas que terminaban con Alya Haworth a un paso de la muerte? Quizás estuviese siendo demasiado ambicioso.

\- Oye, James.

Fred se acercó a él. Acababa de entrar por la puerta del dormitorio y se llevó una mano a la nuca, rascándola lentamente. James miró a su primo desde la cama, esperando que le dijese algo que no iba a gustarle, porque Fred solo se rascaba la nuca con esa cara de culpabilidad cuando iba a darle un disgusto.

\- Sé que te dije que te ayudaría con lo del _moco superpegajoso de alta intensidad_ que tenías pensado lanzarle a Albus, pero…

\- ¡Mira que lo sabía! - Gruñó James, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- ¡Es que he quedado con una chica, James! - Se justificó Fred - Sé que está mal, pero es Alice Smith, tío.

Alice Smith, de Hufflepuff, era la chica que más buena estaba de su curso, así que eso lo explicaba todo. James soltó un ruidito desdeñoso y miró hacia el poster de los Chudley Cannons que tenía colgado en la pared que había junto a su cama.

\- ¡Venga, James!

Fred se acercó a él y notó que su colchón bajaba unos centímetros debido a su peso.

\- Te prometo que le preparamos una buena el día de Navidad. - Dijo Fred.

James chasqueó la lengua y exhaló un hondo suspiro. Luego miró a su primo nuevamente, que parecía bastante compungido. El buscador se incorporó a medias en la cama, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos.

\- Me debes una muy gorda. - Le dijo James, alzando las cejas - Dejarme tirado por Alice Smith…

\- Como que tú no lo harías… - Sonrió Fred de medio lado - Voy a ducharme.

\- Sí, anda. Hueles como el culo de un hipogrifo. - Rio James cuando su primo se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta nuevamente.

\- ¿Cuántos culos de hipogrifo has olido? - Preguntó Fred con tono socarrón antes de salir apresuradamente por la puerta para evitar el zapato que James estrelló contra la puerta.

Al final iba a tener que darle las gracias a Fred. Ahora que no iban a gastarle la broma del _moco superpegajoso de alta intensidad_ a Albus, James sabía exactamente con quien emplearlo: Alya Haworth. Estaba ansioso por ver la cara que ponía cuando estuviese toda repleta de masa viscosa y verde que se le iba extendiendo por el cuerpo. Solo el agua fría podía frenar el avance, así que encima Haworth tendría que darse un chapuzón nada placentero, teniendo en cuenta el frío que azotaba los muros de Hogwarts.

Lo tenía todo milimétricamente pensado. Incluso había conseguido un colaborador de primero que la llevaría hasta él. Tenía un nudo en el estómago de tan emocionado como estaba ante el plan. Pondría el _moco_ en el suelo de un aula vacía y, mientras este se extendía por el suelo, su pequeño amiguito iría a pedir ayuda "porque un amigo se encontraba mal y no sabía qué le ocurría", cruzándose accidentalmente con Alya Haworth, que no podría resistirse a ser la heroína que salvase a un pobre - e inexistente - niño de primero. Entonces entraría al aula donde supuestamente estaba el amigo del niño y ¡tachán! Se escurriría con el _moco_ , caería sobre él y se pondría perdida de pies a cabeza ¡Era tan genial que James no podía creerlo!

\- Venga enano, gánate el medio galeón que te prometí. - Le dijo James al chiquillo, que salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

El buscador dejó la sustancia pegajosa justo a unos pasos de la puerta, la cual comenzó a crecer en cuanto tocó el suelo. Como había acordado con el niño, él se escondió detrás de una de las columnas del pasillo, desde donde los vería llegar. James se desesperó un poco cuando pasaron cinco minutos y allí no aparecía nadie. ¿Y si no la encontraba? Normalmente estaba en la biblioteca a esas horas, porque James solía verla por allí siempre que iba, no es que se supiese todos los movimientos de la chica, pero ¿y si no había ido aquella tarde? ¡No había contado con eso! ¡Mierda!

\- Por aquí, deprisa.

James se asomó un poco al escuchar la voz del niño de Ravenclaw que se había convertido en su ayudante. Alya Haworth corría tras él. Pobre infeliz. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse antes de tiempo. En cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta, el chico desapareció corriendo por el pasillo, haciéndole un gesto con el pulgar. Inmediatamente después sonó un grito agudo y un golpe.

El buscador corrió hasta el aula vacía y abrió la puerta con cautela. Alya Haworth se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo, sucia de _moco_ verde por las piernas y la camisa del uniforme. James sonrió de lado a lado cuando la muchacha levantó la mirada y lo fulminó con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

\- ¡Tú! - Exclamó la chica con furia contenida.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! - Rio James - Te queda muy bien el verde, hace juego con tus ojos.

Alya entrecerró la mirada con malicia, luego se sacudió las manos contra él, salpicándole la camisa con la sustancia. James abrió la boca, sorprendido.

\- ¡Fíjate! ¡A ti también te queda muy bien! - Sonrió la chica, intentando ponerse en pie con cuidado de no resbalar.

James observó cómo la sustancia le crecía poco a poco, cubriendo cada vez una superficie mayor de la camisa del uniforme. A continuación, la muchacha se abalanzó sobre él y ambos se precipitaron sobre el suelo.

\- ¡Suéltame! - Gruñó James, intentando apartarla de sí.

\- ¿No te parece gracioso, Potter? - Le preguntó la chica con retintín, forcejeando con él de rodillas en el suelo.

\- ¡Para de una vez! ¡Ya has conseguido pringarme! - Exclamó James.

Alya paró por fin. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas encendidas. El muchacho también respiró agitadamente, mirándose con asco.

\- ¿Cómo se quita esto? - Preguntó la chica.

\- Con agua fría. - Masculló James.

\- ¡¿Con agua fría?! ¡¿Es que eres idiota?! ¡¿Querías matarme de una pulmonía?!

\- ¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Yo no debería estar lleno de moco!

\- ¿Esto no para de crecer? - Preguntó Alya, mirándose las manos.

\- Solo se extiende durante medio minuto, más o menos, sobre la misma superficie. - Explicó James.

Haworth suspiró con cansancio antes de volver de nuevo sus ojos a James.

\- ¿Y esto a qué ha venido?

\- Esto te lo tenías bien merecido por lo del otro día. Por lo de la biblioteca y lo de los adornos de Navidad. - Le contestó.

La muchacha se puso en pie con dificultad y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de moco verde y si alguien los pillaba, los castigarían a ambos, o tendrían que limpiarlo…

\- Será mejor que vayamos a los baños. - Dijo James - Si viene Filch, u otro, y nos ve así nos vamos a ganar una buena…

\- Diré que toda la culpa ha sido tuya. Intuyo que me creerán. - Contestó Alya, sacudiéndose las manos.

\- Ya sabía que eras una chivata. - Le dijo James - Es una de las grandes virtudes de Slytherin, así que imagínate cómo serán los defectos.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa a ti con Slytherin? - Preguntó la chica, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Es que estás enamorado de alguna slytherin que no te hace caso o algo así?

\- ¿De una slytherin? ¡JA! - James exageró mucho la falsa carcajada - ¡Más quisierais! No tenéis nada que hacer contra una gryffindor.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Usted perdone! Olvidaba lo guapas que son las gryffindor de nuestro curso. ¿Con cuál de ellas vas a casarte, Potter? ¿Con la que parece un gusarajo o con la que tiene dientes de castor?

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tendría que tener razón? Las cinco chicas gryffindor de su curso no eran muy guapas que digamos…

\- Prefiero a _dientes de castor_ antes que a ti. - Dijo James, pretendiendo herirla, claro.

\- ¡Pues yo también prefiero a _dientes de castor_ antes que a ti! - Exclamó la chica con el ceño fruncido - Incluso preferiría a ese chico tan feo de Hufflepuff, de tercero, el de las orejas enormes.

James sonrió de medio lado.

\- Sabes que eso no es verdad. Soy el chico más guapo de todo el colegio.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta! - Le pidió la chica - Suena demasiado arrogante incluso tratándose de ti. Además, es mentira.

\- No lo es. - Negó James.

\- El más guapo es Daniel Clifford, de Ravenclaw, 7º curso. - Dijo la chica, alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Pero si está bizco! - Rio James.

\- ¡No está bizco!

\- Claro que sí. Y puede que tú estés un poco ciega, por eso eres incapaz de ver lo guapo que soy. - Continuó James.

Ahora que había descubierto cuánto le molestaba a Haworth que dijese aquello se veía en la obligación de repetirlo hasta la saciedad.

\- Bueno, siempre tendrás a tu gryffindor _dientes de castor_. Seguro que ella te ve muy guapo. - Dijo la chica alzando la barbilla.

James soltó una carcajada forzada. ¡Es que esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas!

\- Mientras no sea Slytherin… - El buscador se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡Si vuelves a decir eso otra vez…!

\- ¿Si vuelvo a decir qué? ¿Que prefiero besar el culo peludo de un babuino que a una slytherin? - Sonrió el chico con gesto impertinente.

Alya Haworth compuso un mohín molesto con los labios, dio un par de pasos decididos hacia él, lo agarró por la parte delantera de la túnica y tiró hacia ella, que era unos centímetros más bajita que el chico. James no comprendió lo que pretendía hasta que sus bocas se tocaron. Alya llevó su mano izquierda a la nuca del chico y lo empujó más contra ella.

Decir que James estaba total y absolutamente sorprendido era poco. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó, o mejor dicho, no lo hizo como se esperaba. Puso las manos sobre los menudos hombros de la buscadora de Slytherin con la intención de apartarla, pero en lugar de eso, se quedaron allí. Quietas.

Era la primera vez que James se besaba con una chica. ¡Era la primera vez y tenía que ser con ella! Aunque a decir verdad, los labios de Alya eran agradables. Eran suaves y calientes y a James le temblaron un poco las rodillas cuando se abrieron para capturar su labio inferior. Debía haber comido chocolate antes de ir allí porque ese fue el regusto que dejó en la boca de James antes de apartarse tan abruptamente como había empezado. Incluso había llegado a olvidar que estaban cubierto de aquel asqueroso moco verde de pies a cabeza.

\- Ahora ya puedes besar el culo de un mono para comparar. - Le dijo la chica.

Alya Haworth caminó con determinación hacia la puerta por la que había entrado.

\- ¡He dicho babuino! - Gritó James enfadado, aunque la buscadora ya no estaba y no sabía si le habría escuchado.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados y de que se le había acelerado el pulso, pero decidió pasar aquel detalle por alto y salir de allí lo antes posible. Por desgracia, debería haber pensado eso unos minutos antes, porque cuando se dispuso a abandonar el aula tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse nada más y nada menos que con Minerva McGonagall.

James la miró algo asustado. Veía esfumarse la esperanza de tener la nueva _Trueno 3000_ , aunque tal vez si le explicaba a la profesora McGonagall que aquello era muy necesario para el equipo de Gryffindor, la mujer se apiadaría de él. Pero primero intentaría colarle una trola. Esa siempre era la primera opción de James.

\- Profesora, ha sido un accidente. Lo juro. Yo solo estaba intentando…

\- Tranquilo, señor Potter. - Dijo la mujer, contrariada por su ímpetu - Acabo de encontrarme con la señorita Haworth y me lo ha explicado todo.

\- ¿Ah sí? - James arrugó la frente.

\- Me ha dicho que estaban practicando encantamientos, que le ha pedido usted ayuda, pero que lo hace tan espantosamente mal que ha conseguido ponerlos perdidos a ambos de… lo que quiera que sea eso. - Dijo la mujer, señalándolo.

A James no le gustó que Alya lo fuese poniendo de inútil, y menos aún que le dijese a McGonagall que él - ¡él! ¡James Sirius Potter! - le había pedido ayuda. Pero aquella maldita chica de ojos verdes era asquerosamente retorcida. Sabía que James no tenía más remedio que tragarse su orgullo si no quería que lo castigasen. Y no quería que lo castigasen, así que frunció los labios imperceptiblemente pero no se pronunció.

\- Así que vaya a limpiarse, Potter, y practique. La perseverancia es el secreto del éxito, recuérdelo.

La mujer caminó de nuevo pasillo adelante. James la siguió unos breves segundos con la mirada hasta perderla de vista. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, aún conmocionado por los recientes acontecimientos, vio a Alya Haworth sonriéndole de medio lado desde el final del corredor, luego, sin decir ni hacer nada más, bajó las escaleras como si tal cosa, completamente cubierta de moco verde, en dirección a su Sala Común.

Las armaduras del pasillo comenzaron a cantar una vez más el villancico favorito del chico: _Santa Claus en su escoba_. James Sirius Potter miró el espacio que había quedado vacío una vez que su compañera había desaparecido. Aquello no iba a quedar así. Alya Haworth acababa de empezar una guerra que de ninguna de las maneras iba a ganar. Seguiría el consejo de Minerva McGonagall:

 _La perseverancia es el secreto del éxito_.

* * *

N.A: Alya es un sistema estelar formado por dos estrellas perteneciente a la constelación de la serpiente.


End file.
